Episode 41
Summary As Leez steps out of the ladies room, she spots Brilith deep in thought near Asha's room at the top of the stairs. She calls out to her, but Brilith looks surprised and leaves in a hurry. Leez thinks to herself that her reaction was strange; she never really had a chance to talk to her the entire time she has been in Atera. Leez packs her things and leaves with Asha to the outer wall of the city, where the magician explains that they need to change their route because of the increased danger around Rindhallow. When Leez asks if she told anyone else where they were going, she is surprised that the answer is no—not even Brilith knows. Leez then asks about Asha's conversation with Lorraine. As Asha begins to respond, she is again prevented by a mysterious force from speaking the truth, so instead she replies that everyone from the village is dead and it was her fault for having a god's name. Leez recalls her mother telling her that her name is special and will bring her much happiness, which she now finds difficult to believe. As Leez becomes upset, Asha asks her if she wants revenge against the sura that attacked her village, because she knows of a way to kill him. Near Rindhallow, Maruna (with his ears burning) is offered a proposition by Sagara: Since Gandharva lacks the strength to face the magicians of Rindhallow, they could attack the weaker city of Atera instead without breaking Gandharva's promise to Agni, as long as they avoid harming the Fire priest. 1-41 Ladies room.png|clean face 1-41 Leez and Asha's eyes.png|clarity 1-41 upset Leez.png|closefisted 1-41 hey there.png|clever scheme Currygom's comment This cold is really horrible T_T Afterword The original reason behind Leez's naming was the cliché prophecy "This child will save the world if you give her this name." But now it's been changed to have more of a tie-in with Leez's dad, and it will be revealed much later. ■ Leez and Brilith didn't get enough time to get to know each other. The only thing they have in common is Asha, but she seems too busy... So to Leez, Brilith is, umm... a friend of Asha's who's a great and beautiful magician beyond her reach. Except for her being Asha's friend, it isn't too different from how a normal person would see Brilith. ■ There's always that one guy who brings only his toothbrush, thinking someone else will bring the toothpaste. But in the end, nobody brings any and everyone has to look for some together. ■ ■ Always depending on backups... Well, she is the cunning snake, after all. Notes * Asha asks Leez if she knows how to swim because Show/Hide Spoiler she is planning to travel through the water channel between Mistyshore and Kalibloom. * This is the third time we see Asha being prevented from speaking. In Season 2, we learn that something is preventing her from talking about certain topics. * In the flashback, young Leez complains about being unable to go school because of her name. In the Episode 1, Kaz also mentions the fact that Leez does not go to school. We also saw graffiti on a wall in the ruins of Leez's village where Kaz made fun of Leez for being bad at math, probably a result of her lack of education. * Leez also bemoans the fact that her father named her Kubera. In one of Kubera's insights, we see future Leez lamenting about this as well. * We learn a little more about why Brilith was lingering at the top of the staircase later on. Show/Hide Spoiler In Season 3, it is revealed that the portrait is the only picture of Brilith's parents, Talith Ruin and Jibril Ajes, together. References